


Snow and Sincerity

by Zoelily



Series: Exploring the Inevitable (A Cockles Story) [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Hot Tub, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoelily/pseuds/Zoelily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen, Misha, and Jared take a ski trip during hiatus. The trip takes an interesting turn after Misha spills the beans on a conversation he had with Vicki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow and Sincerity

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching a blizzard outside when this plot bunny jumped into my head and begged to be written. I tried to make it Destiel, but the bunny wanted to be Cockles and I couldn't argue with it. So, I present my first Cockles fic.
> 
> Thanks to [Desirae](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/pseuds/Desirae) for the beautiful aesthetic and to [RachellaDeville](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelladeville/pseuds/rachelladeville) for her speedy beta skills. All remaining mistakes are mine.

It was all Jared’s fault. The idea of a ski weekend at Whistler was his idea, stemming from a photo Misha texted of him, West, and Maison making snow angels. As much as Jared and Jensen loved the Texas sunshine, they agreed that snow during the holidays added a little magic they missed out on. When Misha sent the photo, Jensen, Danni, Jared, Gen, and the kids had been winding down from a wonderful holiday with family and friends, looking forward to another week of relaxation before heading back to Vancouver.

“Why don’t we head up to BC early and hit up some powder?” Jared mused. “We could rent a Chalet up at Whistler; spend a little vacation time with Misha. We rarely get a chance to do that with him up in Washington.”  
  
Jensen’s face lit up. “That’s a fantastic idea!” He glanced over at the girls, not sure how they’d feel about their husbands taking off a few days early. Danneel and Gen just shrugged. “Sure why not.” Gen answered for both of them. “Maybe Vicki and the kids could fly down here for the weekend. Soak up some vitamin D and get a little shopping in.”  
  
That settled it. Misha and Vicki were completely on board, so plans were finalized, flights were booked and three days later Jared and Jensen were meeting with Misha at the Vancouver airport and heading for Whistler.

They’d had an incredible day on the slopes. With fresh powder in abundance and temperatures well above freezing, Whistler was a skier’s winter wonderland. The guys had made the most of it, stripping down to t-shirts and ski pants, with sunglasses instead of goggles, and sun screen to protect from the blinding glare of sun on brilliant white. Only in the heart of the mountains could you be surrounded by such peaceful beauty. With picture perfect snow on ungroomed trails, towering evergreen treetops, and majestic peaks reaching into a cloudless blue sky, it really was a glittering paradise.

Amazing scenery or not, skiing was still an intense sport, and after a day of seamlessly manoeuvering through intermediate runs, crowded chairlifts, and endless moguls and straightaways, Misha’s suggestion of a steak dinner and then a soak in the hot tub had been well received.  
  
“I’ve got aches in muscles I didn’t even know I had.” Jensen groaned as he bent to unclasp his ski boots outside the sliding glass doors of the Northern Lights chalet they’d rented for the weekend. With ski in/out access to the mountain, three bedrooms, a cozy fireplace and a private hot tub on the deck, it was the perfect home away from home, with just enough privacy from the loving, but sometimes overbearing fans.

“I’ve got just the cure for that!” Misha announced, shaking a familiar Ziploc bag of green in front of Jensen’s face. “What’s the point of a child-free, mini vacation in the BC mountains if you can’t kick back and completely relax.” he grinned, winking at both Jared and Jensen. “After dinner, it’s definitely chill time!”

There were no complaints from Jared or Jensen as they all piled into respective rooms and bathrooms to wash off the sweat from an intense work out and get respectable enough for an evening in the Village.

Dinner at Araxi was a culinary experience as always. A favourite of all three men when they came Whistler, it wasn’t long before they were comfortably full and happy. Perfect rare steak, great wine and continual laughter made for a memorable evening. They’d run into a few enthusiastic Supernatural fans asking for photos, but the trio’s relaxed mood was infectious and everyone had enjoyed the fun. By the time the village was really coming alive, they guys were on their way back to the chalet ready to kick back and enjoy each other’s company.

It was a beautiful clear night. The lights of Whistler village reflected against the backdrop of glittering snow and dark sky, creating an almost magical effect. Jensen rolled a joint while Jared grabbed a handful of beers from the fridge and Misha cranked the heat on the hot tub on the deck.  
  
It only took a few beers and the second smoke before the giggling conversation turned raunchy. Three men, a little alcohol and some good pot? It was inevitable.  
  
They’d all stripped down for hot tub skinny dipping by the second beer and Jared, the giant child, was actually splashing while telling an r-rated story of him and Gen at the beach in Hawaii. “She was bouncing on me so hard we were making waves, I tell ya!” he bragged while demonstrating by attempting to empty the tub of all the water. Jensen and Misha were laughing so hard at his stoned antics they could barely breathe.  
  
“Enough, enough, Jar!” Jensen managed to gasp. My side hurts.  
  
“Aw, come on. I know you guys have something you can dish. Misha, what about you and Vick? You’ve been together for centuries, not to mention the extracurriculars you’ve worked in over the years.”  
  
Misha quirked an eyebrow at the oblivious way Jared asked for information on his personal life. It was no secret he and Vicki had experimented with polyamory. His wife had written a book on threesomes after all, and Vicki and Danneel played around here and there when they were in the same city for a convention and they wanted to explore their desires for someone with a little less testosterone. “Well, we did have an interesting discussion the other day, but I don’t know if this is the right forum to bring it up.”  
  
Jensen jumped in at that, giving Misha a sideways glance. “You can’t say something like that and not spill, Mish.” Jared nodded his head enthusiastically, obviously in full agreement.

Misha wasn’t sure whether it was a good idea or not, but with both J’s looking at him expectantly, he figured he was cornered. His eyes flicked over to Jensen for a moment before speaking. “Uh, Vicki wondered if Jensen and I had ever talked about exploring the ‘Destiel’ side of our relationship. “

Jensen whipped his head around so fast he actually splashed enough water to choke on. “What?” he sputtered, eyes comically wide. “Like the fanfiction stuff?”  
  
Misha nodded. “Yes, exactly like that. Apparently she and Danni have discussed it. They, uh, agreed that they would both be cool with it if it was something we wanted to experiment with, you know, considering what they get up to sometimes.”

Jensen was speechless. I mean, sure, he knew Misha had a bit of a thing for him, but they’d never really talked about it. He knew his friend didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. If he was being completely honest, the idea had crossed his mind. Misha was an attractive man with a magnetic personality. It was normal to wonder a bit, right? Now that he thought about it, there had been a few times in close quarters when they’d held each other’s gaze a little too long, or hugged a little longer than was really acceptable between ‘just friends.’ Then, of course, there were all the crazy photo ops at the cons where they played up the Destiel relationship for the fans. It didn’t always feel like playing though did it? If the fans had picked up on it, why not their wives?  
  
“Uh, I don’t know if…um, I’m not sure what to say to that.” Jensen mumbled, feeling flushed and certain he was blushing furiously. Misha was just looking at him, no doubt wondering if he’d just committed a serious friend faux-pas by even bringing it up.

Jared could see the silent conversation playing out between his friends and decided this was something they needed to figure out without him being the third wheel. “Hey, guys? I think I’m gonna go give Gen a call and then call it a night. You two okay here?” Neither Jensen nor Misha looked his way.  
  
“We’re good.” Misha replied, not breaking eye contact with Jensen.  
  
“Yup. Uh, night, Jared.” Jensen stammered, not looking away either.

“Right. Well I’ll catch you in the morning then.” Jared replied and climbed out of the hot tub, grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist. “Goodnight guys.”

Misha heard the glass door close but didn’t pay any attention. The last ten minutes had been kind of surreal. He had no idea what to expect now, and that made him more nervous than he’d been in a very long time. He knew it was now or never so he just stared at his friend, trying to exude confidence and interest, and waited for Jensen to give him some guidance. The wait was excruciating. Misha held his breath.

Jensen didn’t know if it was the heat from the water, the effects of the weed, or the suggestive look in Misha’s eyes that was causing the warmth to rise in every region of his body, but either way, he couldn’t tear his eyes from his friend. This wasn’t the first time they’d been in this precarious position, teetering on the edge of something exciting and a bit frightening. But if he was honest, this was the first time Jensen hadn’t jumped back or rushed off leaving excuses and disappointment in his wake.

Misha held his gaze and, with just the pad of his thumb and the gentlest touch, swiped a bead of water from Jensen’s brow before it could trickle down into his eyes. Without making any conscious decision to do so, Jensen instinctively leaned in to the caress, his heartbeat speeding up and his eyes fluttering closed.

“Jen?” Misha whispered, barely audible over the bubbling water. “If I do what I want to right now, there’s no going back. I know the girls are on board with it, but are you?”  
  
Jensen didn’t know what was different this time, but he didn’t want to escape. The slight nod of his head was all Misha needed to skim his teasing thumb down Jensen’s stubbled jaw and cup his hand firmly at the back of his friend’s neck.  
  
Jensen knew what was coming but he wasn’t prepared for the reality. Misha’s lips always appeared dry and chapped, so he hadn’t anticipated the softness when they brushed over his own. The kiss was quick, just a light press of lips really, enough for Misha to gauge whether Jensen was genuinely willing to take things further.  
  
With his still arms hanging at his sides, yet body tense with anticipation, Jensen tilted forward until his forehead was resting against Misha’s. He struggled with his next words. “I don’t know what I’m doing, Mish.” he rushed out in a single breath. “I need you to, us to…fuck, I don’t even know what I need; I just know I can’t keep running from this.”

“I’m not putting any pressure on you.” Misha replied with the rawest look Jensen had ever seen from the man. No masks, no television or convention personas, just pure, beautiful, Misha. “I want you. You know that. Even if I’ve never come right out and said so, you know it’s true. The girls have noticed enough to talk to me about it. Hell, even Jared’s picked up on something, though he’s not willing to discuss it.”  
  
Misha raised both arms out of the water to cup Jensen’s face with his palms, steam rising around them both, adding an intensity to the conversation. “But, Jen, I won’t push you. You have to be ready for this on your own terms.”

For the first time, Jensen didn’t hesitate. He closed the short distance between them with a hunger he didn’t know he possessed, slid his calloused fingers into Misha’s damp hair, and kissed his friend with all the pent up longing he’d been holding back for years.

A low, almost Cas-like, growl punched out of Misha’s throat. His nerve endings were prickling with the steam from the water and the attention of Jensen’s hands suddenly mapping out his drenched, heated skin. Tilting his head for a better angle, he deepened their kiss, opening his mouth against Jensen’s and revelled in how right it felt to finally taste him.

Jensen was losing it from the intense heat of Misha’s tongue sliding against his own. Maybe it was the remains of his high making him so dizzy with want; he was sure he’d never been this turned on from just a kiss. But, he was already rock hard and aching with the need to thrust against something, anything to relieve some of the building pressure in his groin.

Misha slid his hands down Jensen’s back to his slim waist and pulled him in to straddle his thighs. “Is this okay?”  
  
“God, yes!” Jensen replied, breathless with want. The firm nudge of another cock against his own was new to him and surprisingly tantalizing. He was unable to quell his need to thrust against it, gripping his hands forcefully into Misha’s shoulders.  
  
Having Jensen writhing on his lap, head thrown back, eyes closed in passion, was nothing short of carnal. No fantasy compared to the reality of Jensen responding to Misha’s body; his touch. Misha nipped gently at Jensen’s bottom lip, eliciting a low moan from his friend. The sound travelled straight to Misha’s dick, already engorged and growing impossibly larger as it bobbed in the roiling water.  
  
He continued his bites and butterfly kisses along Jensen’s jawline and down his exposed throat. “Fuck, Jensen! I’ve waited, so long for this.” he groaned, unable to stop his hands from roaming across the expanse of skin in front of him. “I want to taste you. There is no end to the things I want to do to this gorgeous body.”  
  
Determined to get to more naked skin, Misha grabbed Jensen by the cheeks of his ass and literally lifted him, turning inelegantly to manhandle him onto the edge of the hot tub. He resumed his attention to Jensen’s heated skin, licking up the droplets of water now cascading down his friend’s chest, stopping to catch a swollen nipple between his teeth.

Jensen actually cried out, almost unable to bear the stimulation. He had never been so hard, so utterly desperate in his life. Sex with Danneel was amazing and beautiful, but this was mind-blowing. “Misha, please.” he whined as the other man lavished his nipples with his talented tongue. Not even sure what he wanted, Jensen only knew he was reduced to begging for something, anything from this man who was setting his nerve endings on fire.

“I’ve got you, baby.” Misha panted, sliding his palms down Jensen’s stomach to grip his trembling thighs. Massaging his thumbs into the taut flesh, he parted Jensen’s legs and dropped down to lick a stripe up the underside of his rigid cock.

“Oh, God, oh…fuck!” Jensen couldn’t form a full sentence. Misha took him fully into his mouth, sliding his lips down his entire length and swallowing hard. Jensen couldn’t help but thrust into the warm wet heat and Misha didn’t stop him. “Shitttt!” Jensen moaned, as Misha pulled back and swirled his tongue around the engorged tip and then sucked him down again. Damn he was good at this. There was no way Jensen was going to last. Somewhere deep down he thought he should be embarrassed by that but he was too blissed out to care.  
  
Misha circled the base of Jensen’s dick with one hand and reached under to fondle his balls with the other, rolling them in his palm, delighting in the beautiful sounds he was coaxing from his friend. Bobbing his head up and down the velvet length of Jensen’s cock was pure heaven. His own dick was rock hard and straining up to his stomach from lack of attention. He was so transfixed on making Jensen feel good that his own pleasure wasn’t forefront in his mind, but he was close anyway, just from sucking Jensen off.

Jensen was literally shaking with the agony of trying to prolong the pleasure but he knew he was right there. “Close, Mish! So close.” he managed to stutter in warning. He felt Misha’s long finger reach back to circle his hole and that’s all it took. His orgasm punched out of him with such intensity he wasn’t sure he could remain upright.  
  
The feeling of Jensen losing it completely and coming down his throat had Misha so wound up he was sure he’d explode. Swallowing everything Jensen gave him, he reached down and with a couple of quick tugs he was right along for the ride. Misha pulled off Jensen’s softening cock and they both watched Misha’s release dissipate with the foam of the bubbling water.

It took a few minutes for both of them to come down from the intensity of what they’re just done together. Neither spoke a word right away. Misha could see Jensen starting to shiver now that the endorphins had worn off. It was a chilly night and they were both naked. So he pulled Jensen back down into the heat of the tub and slid in beside him rubbing his hands up and down his friend’s cold arms. He looked flushed and radiant and Misha was overwhelmed by just how desperate he was for the other man to be at peace with what had happened between them. “How do you feel, Jen?” he asked tentatively, a little afraid of the answer.

Jensen looked up at Misha and saw the nerves written all over his face. He needed reassurance and Jensen could give him that. In fact, he was taken aback by the sudden strength of what he was feeling. “I’m great, Misha. Really, I am. I’m not sure what I expected, but I’m not freaking out or anything.”  
  
Misha stifled a laugh. “I think that would be more of a Dean-thing, don’t you?”  
  
Jensen grinned. “Yeah, you’re right. I’m much more in touch with my inner feelings.”

Misha pulled Jensen tight against him and kissed him chastely before leaning back and tipping their foreheads together. He needed to ask what was on his mind. “Is this a one-time deal, Jensen?” Misha wasn’t sure he could go back to the way things were after this. But for Jensen, he knew he’d try.  
  
With a brush of fingertips down the centre of Misha’s chest, Jensen looked right into his friends stunning blue eyes. “No. I’d like to see how this plays out. Talk to Danni and Vick, and Jared too I suppose. Not like we’d be able to keep the big moose in the dark.”  
  
“I’m on board with that.” Misha grinned, unable to contain his relief or his joy at knowing they were on the same page. “Know what else I’m on board with?”

Jensen cocked his head, wondering what the other man had in mind. “What?”

“Getting our pruned selves out of this tub and getting cozy in front of that fireplace in there.” Misha answered with a trademark wink.  
  
“Oh yeah.” Jensen answered with a smirk. “Totally on board with that.”

As sated as they were, it took a bit of stumbling to get themselves out of the hot tub and grab towels before stumbling into the chalet. What they didn’t expect to see was Jared, on the leather couch with a bag of potato chips, happily crunching away in front of a roaring fire.

“What?” he managed to mumble between messy bites. “I had the munchies.”

Jensen leaned over and grabbed the bag. ‘Well, I hope you’re planning on sharing!”

Jared just smirked. “I’ll share as long as you promise I don’t have to go anywhere near that hot tub. You guys aren’t near as sneaky as you think you are.”

Jensen immediately felt himself blush from head to toe, while Misha just tipped his head back and roared. “Touche, Jared. Touche!

 


End file.
